Married to an Older Man
by Mickeywickey
Summary: This is a short story where we see how Hermione ended up married to Sirius Black.. Please read and review... Sirius is of course alive and well. Set six months after the war... Review please..
1. The Letter from the Ministry

A/N- Hey guys!!! This is a marriage law fic about Hermione and Sirius. This would be a short story. I wrote it about two years ago and just found the notebook yesterday. So here I am posting this... I hope you would like it... Please rewiew the story... it means a lot..

I've rated it as a "M" just to be safe... Without any further ado let's start the story... And yes, I do not own Harry Potter or any other canon characters((Sighs)). I wish I did, but I don't, JKR does.

CHAPTER 1- THE MINISTRY'S LETTER

Miss.Hermione Jean Granger,

Flourish and Blotts,

Diagon Alley

Ms. Granger due to the war and the downfall of the wizarding population the Ministry has come up with a Marriage Law, where we have matched all the muggleborn unmarried witches and wizards (of age of course) to the unmarried pureblood witches and wizards who are of age.

Your intended is Mr. Sirius Orion Black a resident of 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

Further details regarding the Law will be owled to you shortly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

Minister for Magic.

The brunette witch lowered her slightly shaking hands and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and continued to do so for a few moments. When she was certain that she was calm enough to think properly without Avada-ing someone she went to the counter and payed for her purchases. The old man at the counter declined the money though saying that he couldn't charge the war heroine. Even the smell of leather and parchment was not enough to cool her down. After her insistence though the old man accepted the money albiet reluctantly.

As soon as she was out of the book store and on the busy street of Diagon Alley, she hurried towards the Leaky Cauldron so she could use the floo. Before she stepped into the dingy bar she glamoured herself a bit, even after four months after the final war the people stared and gawked at her endlessly. When she reached the floo she quickly grabbed a handful of the floo powder threw it in the floo and said quietly but clearly "" Number 12 Grimmauld Place.""

When she stepped out of the floo she shouted, ""Sirius, Sirius! where are you Black?"" She got no response from the man in question but she did heard another voice.

""Whoa!!! 'Mione what happened, you said you wouldn't be back until after lunch, is everything okay?"" Hermione's best friend Harry Potter asked her.

She turned towards her best friend and asked, ""Harry where is Sirius?""

Harry looked confused and said casually, ""He's in his bedroom doing god knows what."" He studied his best friend and asked,""What happened 'Mione, you're looking... hey where are you going Hermione?"' Harry asked when he saw her exiting the kitchen.

Hermione turned towards him and said,""To Sirius and don't you dare follow me up or try to intervene between us, you get that?.""She said with narrowed eyes.

Harry gulped and said, ""But Hermi...""

She interrupted him before he could even complete her name let alone the sentence.""Harry James Potter you will do as I say and will not follow me or try yo stop me or Merlin help me but I won't hesitate to hex you into next week.""

Poor Harry actually looked scared as hell, cause he knew that if Hermione was using your full name it meant that she meant only business and wouldn't tolerate any nonsense, so he just noded and said, ""Fine Hermione! but, I won't sit here and watch if you try to harm my godfather. Do you understand?""

Hermione sighed and said, ""Harry I'll not harm him it's just that I wanted to talk to him about something that's all."" Looking in Harry's eyes she said, ""I'll tell you once we're finished, don't worry I'll not kill him but, please don't follow me upstairs.""

Harry simply nodded. She gave him a half smile and started going upstairs to Sirius's room. The door to his room was ajar and hence she went inside thinking that he might've heard her coming and has thus kept the door open. The room was redecorated and was not anymore in the shades of black with wallpapers hanging down. But, was styled in different shades of white and blue giving the room both a serene and a cool look at the same time. Suddenly she turned towards her right when she heard someone calling her name and when she saw who it was her breath hitched. There standing at the door of the en suite was none other than Sirius Black, her intended. Though what shocked her the most was how he was standing there just with a towel hung loosely at his lean waist and how his chiselled chest has water dripping down. She watched fascinated how a drop of water traveled from the column of his throat to his sinfully tanned and tattooed sculpted chest, all the while till it disappeared into his towel. She abruptly stopped her inspection when she heard the sound of throat clearing. She looked up at his face and was surprised to see that he was smirking and his eyes were alight with barely concealed mirth and amusement. With a jolt she realised that he was smirking at her and blushed.

"'Done examining me Granger?"" the wizard asked her.

She replied without thinking, ""Yeah! I am."" But when she realised what she had said she blushed even more and said "'I mean no, I wasn't examining you. Don't flatter yourself Black. "" she said.

He just smirked even more and asked ""Oh! what were you doing than? counting my chest hair.""

She blushed even more, but composed herself and said, ""No actually I came here to discuss the..."" She was interrupted by a barn owl that came into the room through the opened window and held out the letter to Sirius.

Sirius untied the letter and gave some owl treats he had over his desk to the owl. The letter was from the Ministry and Hermione knew what the letter was about immediately. So, she went over to the bed and sat at the edge of it. She saw as Sirius ripped open the ministry seal and took out the letter, she observed his expressions closely and saw a myriad of them. Confusion, anger, disbelief and one that she couldn't quite place.

Finally he stopped reading and looked at her and asked... "" Please tell me they are joking, they cannot be serious. How can they do this to us.."" His rant was interrupted by another ministry owl. This time Hermione untied the letter and gave the owl some owl treats.

She read the front of the envelope and said, ""It's addressed to both of us."" She quickly read the letter and screamed ""What the fuck!!!! what do they mean by 'we've to get marry by the end of the next week and concieve a child within a year' are they fucking serious.""

Sirius stared at her like she's grown a second head which is magenta in color and has pimples all over the scalp. Though he was just surprised by her language than what was in the letter. She has never used any curse and often chastised whoever used it. It seemed as if she has finally lost her mind. Though his mind quickly repeated what she had said or rather screamed and horror dawned upon him.

Marry by the end of the next week!! are they insane.He took the letter from her hand and read it than re-read it and read it twice more before saying, ""They're serious about it. They're damn serious about it.""

She huffed and said, ""Of course they are, otherwise they wouldn't have sent you a letter saying so, right."" She read the letter again and suddenly her hair was emanating sparks, her eyes were ablaze.

She stood up, drew her wand out and stomped towards the stairs, the letter clutched tightly in her hand. Realizing that what she was about to do, he quickly dressed himself with a nonverbal wandless spell and went after her. Hermione was halfway to the floo when Harry spotted her, of course he had heard their conversation, it was difficult not to when they were screaming at the top of their lungs, but he was completely taken aback by his best friend. Her face was flushed with anger, her caramel eyes turning to amber colour, her hair standing at the ends buzzing with sparks of magic, her wand shooting tiny red sparks every now and then. All in all she looked like she was out for blood.

He opened his mouth to say something but she said, ""Not now Harry."" Effectively cutting him of. With that said she stomped into the floo, threw the floo powder in and said Ministry of Magic.

Harry gaped at the place where his best friend was only moments ago. He was still trying to process what just happened when his godfather literally rushed into the kitchen and asked, ""Where's Hermione Harry?"" His tone was frantic and worried.

""To the Ministry."" Harry said, pointing towards the floo.

Sirius nodded and muttered a ""Thanks Harry.""When he noticed that Harry was going to ask something he said ""Not now Harry."" and disappeared in the floo. Harry just stood there thinking what has happened that his best friend and godfather were behaving like crazy lunatics.

He scratched his head and said, ""What in the name of hell is happening here?"" His next words died on his tongue though when he smelt of burning pancakes. ""Bugger."" He said and rushed to the stove all thoughts of Sirius and Hermione forgotten.

\--HGSB--

A/N- So yeah that was the first chapter.. How was it?? please REVIEW... the next chapter will be mainly about what is going to happen in the ministry... Btw can you guys just imagine Daniel Radcliffe with his shirt sleeves folded till elbows wearing a dark blue apron making yummy delicious pancakes... If you have got the imagination then review and tell me what does your imagination entails... ohhhhhh did anyone saw The Crimes of Grindelwald??????...REVIEW the story guys... your appreciation means a lot to me...


	2. The Ministry of Magic

_**A/N- Thank you everyone who has added this story to their Favorites,followed it and reviewed it. Please do review the story it might not even take two minutes for you to write a review,but for me it would really mean a lot. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are any ideas or suggestions you have for the story.**_ _ **As for my other story "ECCENTRIC SITUATION" I'll try to update that as soon as I can.**_ _ **Disclaimer - If I were the one who has created and owned Harry Potter, then why would I be here... J.K Rowling is the creator and owner of the Harry Potter. I am a mere fan who is obsessed with the Potter universe...**_ _ **\--HGSB--**_

 _In the Ministry of Magic.._

Sirius stumbled out of the floo and looked around for Hermione,spotting her near the reception area of the Minister's office talking to the witch or rather shouting at the witch. He knew what he had to do, so he straightened his back, squared his shoulders, held his head high and walked with a grace and arrogance that would make even Lucius proud. He knew that now was not the time to be like a Griffindor - blunt and angry- but to be like a Slytherin, or more like a pureblood.

Though he got disowned by his own family and never gave two shits about the pureblood society, he still remembered the classes that he had taken when he was younger on " **HOW TO BEHAVE LIKE A PROPER PUREBLOOD."** God how much he hated those classes,though now he was grateful for them, cause he knew that the only way they can have any say in this ridiculous law would be by 'behaving like a proper pureblood.'. He came out of his musings when he heard Hermione threatening the secretary to let her in. Though the secretary was obviously not allowing Hermione to go to the Minister.

"-but we can't let you in ma'am without a prior appointment,even if you are the war heroine. I am sorry,but you have to take an appointment and only then you will be able to meet the Minister..."She stopped midway though,when she saw Sirius standing behind Hermione. He was wondering if he should probably introduce himself, before the witch gasped a breathy "Mr.Black! how may I help you."

Sirius smirked a little when he noticed the witch's reaction to him and thought " _Well,it seems as if my reputation preceeds me."_ He cleared his thoughts and said,"Miss.Granger and I would like to meet the Minister." He said it in his most aristocratic voice,when he saw no reaction from the secretary except wide eyes and gaping mouth,he said _**"NOW**_.The poor girl flinched and took them inside the office.

As soon as soon they were inside the office Hermione who has been silent since he came,silenced and magically locked the room and marched right up to the minister and banged her fist on the mahagony desk,startling the minister.She shoved the Ministry letter in his face and asked "What is this Minister"in such a calm and chilly voice that even Voldemort would have been afraid.Sirius himself was frightened and that was a thing in itself what with him being a Gryffindor and all." _Poor Kingsley"_ thought Sirius.

The said Minister was looking at the letter with wide eyes and seemed to wishing for all the world to be anywhere but here,in front of this fiery witch,who again said in that bone chilling voice of hers, " I asked you a question Minister"

"Hermione it's..it's a letter"the minister replied, trying and failing to regain his composure.

"Oh yeah!it's a letter and here I thought that it was my grocery list,"she said sarcastically, Sirius let out a chuckle and she glared at him which shut him up."What I am asking you is how come the ministry has decided whom I should marry and have babies with?why none of you even consulted me before binding me to some wizard." Sirius would never admit it,but he was a bit hurt when she said 'some wizard'.

"Look Hermione,I know that it's hard on you,but you have to see the reasoning behind it.We have the lowest population of wizarding world in about fifteen hundred years.There are only eight hundred wizards and witches,most of whom have lost their magic or are seriously injured.It was the only way to repopulate the wizarding world without the risk of being exposed to the muggles." The Minister finished and Hermione fumed with anger.

" _The only way_ ,what do you mean by _the only way?_ Do you have any idea how many people out there are grieving for their lost ones,how many are suffering from PTSD. Do you have any idea as to how they would be feeling?No of course you don't have any idea.The only thing you care about is babies." By now Hermione her hair was sparking with those magic sparks and her aura seemed to darken considerably.

The Minister started before she can begin a new rant."Isn't it a good thing then Hermione.A baby, _their_ baby can help them heal.A child's laugh and love are the best therapy,trust me."

Hermione snorted and said " _Trust me_ he says.How can I trust you after you and your ministry did such a thing to me. _I am eighteen Kingsley_ just eighteen and there are girls out there who are just seventeen and would have to comply with this law.You should spread awareness about the teen pregnancy and it's consequences Kingsley,not promote them.Just because someone is of legal age on the documents and is considered an adult,it doesn't mean that they are mature enough to deal with marriages and babies.Raising a kid is not as simple as it seems.Is the ministry taking responsibility of all the health complications and all the other turmoil the parents would have to go through?"Tears of frustration were gathered in her eyes which she wiped away furiously.

The Minister sighed and at that moment he wasn't the jovial senior Order member that Sirius knew,he seemed as if the weight of whole world rested on his shoulders and in a way it did.He looked at her through tired eyes and said, "I know Hermione that it won't be easy for you or for any party involved in this law. But, I wasn't the one who made the law,it was the decision of the Wizengamot and they had more than eighty percent of votes in the favor of the motion."

He sighed again and said "Why don't you look on the bright side of this,at least you know your groom-to-be,many girls out there don't even know about their future husband.At least you have the assurance that Sirius would never harm you and is more than capable of providing you anything you would desire.You should be happy or at least grateful for it."

Hermione slumped into a nearby chair and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palm."I am grateful for being matched to someone whom I know rather than a stranger or Merlin forbid a Death Eater,I truly am.But still I can't ignore the fact that I have to get married soon and that probably by this time next year I would have a baby.It's...it's something very drastic and it will change my life forever."

Kingsley gave her a fatherly-friendly smile which he only reserved for her,which she tried to return.After she has oblivated her parents and sent them to Australia,Kingsley had taken her guardianship,despite the Weasleys saying that they already loved her as their own and would gladly adopt her legally.Kingsley told the Order that he always wished to have a daughter and thought that if he had one she would've been like Hermione. They both were the perfect example of a friendly father-daughter duo.Though they did not share the same blood they shared a strong bond. They had many fights and would shout at each other,just like few moments ago,but then they would be back to their normal self.

"Hemo!"The Minister said,it was a nickname he has come up with for her and said that it seemed cool. "I know that you are thinking that all the world is against you and such but it isn't.Out of all the eligible bachelors out there Sirius was the perfect choice for you. You both are so similar yet different from each other. You don't realize it yet,but I know,you're perfect for each other."

She stood up abruptly and started to walk towards the door,Confusedly Kingsley asked her, "Hemo,where are you going?"

She turned around slightly, lsighed and said, "Well,the wedding won't happen on it's own now would it."

Both Sirius and Kingsley gaped at her.Finally Kingsley asked or rather stuttered "Wh..wha..what wedding?"

Hermione sighed again this time a bit annoyed and said, "I am not a wedding planner Kings and none of my friends have any wedding,which means I obviously was talking about _my_ wedding."

Kingsley looked shocked and Sirius's jaw if possible was hanging even low.This time as well it was Kingsley who found his tongue first and asked, "I don't get it! I just _don't_ get it."

The witch sighed again and said,"Were you not supposed to be a Ravenclaw,hmmm?"

The Ministerlooked insulted and said "What do you mean by 'were you not supposed to be a Ravenclaw' I am still a Ravenclaw and always will be." When Hermione arched her eyebrow,he narrowed his eyes and said "Are you implying that I am a daft and not intelligent as the Ravenclaws are supposed to be?"

"Then how come it was so difficult for you to understand that I was _obviously_ referring to _my_ wedding." When the Minister just raised his eyebrow she pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Since this law is compulsory and I have got no other option,it's better I make most of what I have. It's not like that we can have divorce if we wanted to in the future,since the phrase 'till death do us apart' is considered literally serious in the wizarding world. In few days I'll be called as Mrs.Black and I want to spend my life as a singleton fully. Besides I've got to do lots of shopping,arrangements and also inform everyone of the news.Good bye gentlemen." With a nod she was gone.

After a few moments of silence in which both men were lost in their own thoughts,Kingsley trying to understand what just happened in his office and Sirius thinking that this enigma of a witch would be his wife in short time,the silence was broken by Kingsley. "She's freaking weird!God who says something like that in this kind of situation."

Sirius continued staring towards the door and shrugged slightly."Well,she's Hermione."As if that statement justified her behaviour and answered the other man's question.

To the surprise of no one however,the minister just nodded and mumbled "Yeah you're right."

Sirius turned towards Kingsley and said, "Well I guess I should go as well..um you know need to make arrangements and buy a ring-"He suddenly stopped and looked at Kingsley with wide eyes and said, "Merlin!I need to buy a ring and I've got to plan the honeymoon, Merlin how can I just stand here chatting with you when I got so much work to do and have only limited days to do so."

Sirius looked at Kingsley accusingly, as if he was the one because of whom Sirius was delayed.Before the minister could however remind his fellow Order member that it was Sirius and his intended who had disturbed him and not the other way around, Sirius turned on his heel and left the office,mumbling a "Good bye Kingsley."over his shoulder.

"They both are really made for each other,both hot-headed,fiery and moody and giving the weirdest reaction to even more weirder situations.Poor Minerva would have a constant high blood pressure and migraine when the Black kids would go to Hogwarts." He chuckled at the mental image of it and went back to his work.

\--HGSB--

 _ **A/N- So yeah!it was the second chapter. How was it??Loved it,liked it or hated it?Please guys do review the story,it will make me happy. Are there any ideas that you would like to give or any suggestion. I'll try my best to include your suggestion into the story.How was Hermione's nickname by the way?I was bored by those same old 'mione and Mya so I thought of this ridiculous one.**_

 _ **Who do you want Harry and Ron to end up with?I hope that you enjoyed it and would review the story..REVIEW PLEASE...**_

 _ **Love you all...**_

 _ **mickeywickey.**_


	3. At Grimmauld Place

**_A/N- Sorry guys it took me so long to post this chapter. Had to attend the wedding of my cousin and you know how hectic the weddings are.. so yeah...But I am really sorry for the delay. Anyway thank you everyone who has added this story to their favorites,followed it and has read and reviewed it._** **_Merry Christmas_** ** _and Happy New Year by the way to you all.Now let's move on to the story shall we..._**

\--HGSB--

 **Back in Grimauld Place..**

Harry was eating his pancakes and listening to the wizarding wireless, he stopped eating and focused on the wireless though when he heard the exclusive news.

"...And the Ministry has passed a new Marriage Law that would require all the unmarried muggleborns who are of age to marry the unmarried purebloods who are of age..."

He zoned out after that when he recalled what had happened in the morning, how is best friend has stormed into the house demanding the whereabouts of Sirius. He quickly put two and two together realizing what it meant. He was about to further contemplate his theory when the floo roared to life. He turned around to see Hermione stepping out of the floo, muttering incentives under her breath.

When she saw that Harry was about to ask her something, she simply shook her head and said "Not now Harry, I am tired and hungry. We'll discuss this once Sirius is here."

Harry nodded his head and sat in silence while Hermione ate her pancakes occasionally sipping her pumpkin juice. She was halfway through her meal when the floo roared to life once again, making the duo look up on just in time to see Sirius exit the floo regally, though the effect was lost when he stumbled and fell down face first.

Harry and Hermione looked at him with mildly concealed amusement. He just stood up, shrugged his shoulder and said, "What? this happens with everyone, I'm not the only one who stumbled like this." Seeing that now both Harry and Hermione were on the verge of hysterical laughter he said, "I'm not kidding,this happens with people all the time and who the hell placed the table here anyway."

The teens just rolled their eyes. After few moments of awkward silence in which Hermione just ate her pancakes and Sirius fixed himself some cornflakes, Harry unable to hold back anymore blurted out, " Well are you guys going to tell me what's the matter or not?"

Hermione who had finished her pancakes and pumpkin juice, looked at Harry straight in the eye and asked, "Why don't you tell us what _you_ know about the _matter_ and we'll tell you the rest of the _matter_."

Knowing his friend meant businesses and no funny nonsense,he sat up straighter and said, " Well I do know that the Ministry has passed a law, a Marriage Law to be specific and it requires the muggleborns to marry the purebloods and if my guess is correct then, you are paired with Sirius. Am I right?"

Sirius looked at Harry with wide eyes and said "Wha.. how? how did you know?"

Both Harry and Hermione said "Wizarding wireless" at the same time, to which the older man just said "Oh!"

"Well yes, it's true, in about the time of few days I'll be marrying your godfather here and will be becoming Mrs.Hermione Black. That is unless he wants to call of this wedding and lose all his magic and the memories he has of the wizarding world." The witch turned to her intended and raised an eyebrow at the last part, who just stared at her back as if she has lost her mind.

" Of course I don't want to call the wedding off, I mean I don't want to lose my magic and the memories I've of this world. That is unless _you_ want to call the wedding off. "

The witch shook her head and said, " No, of course I don't want to cancel this wedding. Merlin I can't even imagine how my life would be if I am not around the magic, I can't even think of forgetting about the Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, the Wesleys, about you, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore. I don't want to forget any day of my life that I've spent since knowing that I was a witch."

Harry though just stared at the pair, shook his head slightly and sighed a deep sigh."Merlin,I can't believe that in a couple of weeks my best friend will have to marry my godfather, it's fucking crazy. What in the name of Dumbledore was the Ministry even thinking pairing you with someone who is almost double your age and just a couple of years younger than your father. I knew the Ministry was bonkers before, but Kingsley should have thought twice before pairing you both."

Hermione stared at her best friend with wide eyes whilst Sirius just got up and left the room, banging the kitchen door loudly on his way out,startling the teens. Harry stared at the now closed door with wide eyes unsure of what had made his godfather so angry. Hermione too stared at the door for a few moments before excusing herself.

She went upstairs in search of Sirius and found him exactly where she thought she would, in Buckbeak's room. He was staring at Buckbeak, who was tied in a corner. His hands were shoved in his pants pocket. One would've thought that he was merely watching the creature, if it was not for his tense posture. She just stood at the door silently watching him for Merlin knows how long, before he spoke, startling her.

"Does Harry really think that I am such a bad guy that I can't even take care of you." His words showed how hurt he was by what Harry has said. He turned around and looked at her in the eyes and said "Am I really that bad Guddu?" Guddu was the nickname he used for her. It was the nickname of Parvati and Padma Patil's mother's,who was a very good friend of the Marauders and died recently. He said that she looked a lot like Hermione when she was younger and thus started calling Hermione as Guddu. Though what shook her the most was the look he was giving her, she had never seen such a look on his face. It was a mixture of sadness, helplessness and desperation to be proved that he was wrong, that he wasn't a bad guy afterall.

"Sirius you know that what Harry said downstairs wasn't directed towards you. He is just angry about the situation. You know how much Harry loves you and looks upon you. Try to understand, it's hard for him too, knowing that his best friend is going to marry his godfather and will be having his godfather's babies." The witch stared back into his eyes all the time, so that he could see that whatever she said was true.

"I know he doesn't mean what he said, but still I feel like some sort of cradle robber. It makes me feel like I'm some sort of perverted old man who likes to bed young girl. Plus, when I see you with Harry it feels even more weirder, since I always thought of Harry as my son and you being his best friend..Ugh it's so frustrating..." He looked so helpless that the witch was unable to just stand there and watch him suffering like this.

She crossed the gap between them and hugged him tightly, he instinctively returned the embrace. For what felt like hours but were just few minutes the paired stood just like that, embracing one another.

After few moments, Hermione gently extracted herself from his embrace and looked at him. She barely reached his shoulders and had to tilt back her head a bit more in order to make eye contact with him. She placed her left palm on his face cupping his cheek, while her right palm rested flatly on his chest, just where his heart was beating.

"Sirius Orion Black, never think of yourself so lowly ever. You are a very good person, a person whom I would like to know more about, not as the godfather of my best friend but as the man whom I'll be marrying soon. I want to know the real _you_ Sirius, the one who is much more than some prankster, more than the _lady's man_ he has been called as. I don't think that you are a cradle robber at all Sirius. We're in the world of magic where the gap of nineteen or twenty years is normal. Also I'm of the age and am perfectly capable of handling my life on my own. Don't think of what people will think about you, it's their job, if you start thinking what the people will be thinking about you, then what would they have to think about. "

The wizard was in awe of the words that she's said, and even more mesmerized by the sincerity behind them that shone in her eyes. He moved his head just a bit and kissed the inside of her wrist and placed his other hand on her right hand which was still on his chest.

"I promise you Guddu, I would try to be the best husband and the best dad. I won't disappoint you. I swear on my magic as a wizard that I'll always be there for you when you'll need me." Hermione knew that he meant each and every word he said. After all he was a Gryffindor to his core.

" Oh you silly old man, stop it or else you would have to deal with a crying witch." The witch said good naturedly.

"Oh you think I'm an old man,huh?I'll show you just how active this old man is." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grabbed the witch by her waist causing the witch to shriek in surprise.

"Get your paws of me Black." She said through her laughter.

"Oh do you really want to see the paws, fine then, your wish my command." Before she could say anything Sirius had changed into his animagus form and started licking her all over the face, causing the witch to roll on to the floor with hysterical laughter.

"Eww, bad dogy. Get off me this instant Black or else you would have to face the consequences." When the dog didn't move from atop her she sighed and said "Fine, have it your way." She quickly turned into her own animagus form which was a black kitten and started tackling the large dog.

That was how Harry found his best friend and godfather. He entered the room and stood shock still at the sight in front of him. His best friend and godfather were rolling on the floor in their animagus form while Buckbeak just stood in the corner as if willing the wall to swallow it before the crazy couple included him in their craziness as well. He just shook his head and went downstairs.

\--HGSB--

 ** _A/N-_ _Well so that was the third chapter. How was it??? liked it?loved it ? Want to give some suggestions? As for the nickname Guddu it was the nickname of one of my closest friend who died two years ago in an accident. She was a Potterhead too so I thought that it would be fitting if I gave her nickname to one of the characters. I just feel had she been alive she would have definitely been ecstatic about it and would have helped me with the story as well. She was always a Sirimione shipper._**

 ** _Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes that may have been there ._**

 ** _I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New year ... May this year take away all your miseries and the New Year bring you all the joy and happiness.._**

 ** _Review guys please do REVIEW... It will only take you few moments but I'll be having a very happy Christmas and New year..._**

 ** _Love you all,_**

 ** _Mickeywickey._**


	4. The Confrontation

**_A/N - Hello everyone, how are you all? I'm really sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter it's just my PC wasn't working, two of my close relatives died in car accident, all in all these two months were rough._** ** _I really really want to thank each and everyone of you who followed, reviewed and added this story to their favourites. I love you all so much._** ** _Ok so I've been planning to write a Hermione Lucius story I know I've got so many WIPs but it's just something I wanted to give a shot so tell me should I write it or not??_** ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: - Sadly my imagination is not strong enough to imagine a whole damn world which is full of witches and wizards and what not. The one to have this much of imagination is J.K Rowling, I'm a mere fan.**_ _ **\--HGSB--**_ _ **Still in Buckbeak' s room**_

After what seemed like an eternity, both Hermione and Sirius changed back to their human forms. If someone saw them right now they would think the pair of them had done some very _naughty_ stuff together. They both were panting slightly, had flushed face and a strange emotion in their eyes which was a mixture of happiness, trust, lust and some other that was indescribable.

They were gazing at each other when suddenly Harry shouted from downstairs " If you guys are done playing then can you please come downstairs? The lunch is ready and I really need to have a conversation with the both of you. "

Sirius stared at Hermione like a deer caught in the headlights. " Shit I completely forgot he was here. " Hermione looked amused at his antics " Shit! shit! shit! what would I tell him Guddu? He probably thinks that I'm some sick old pervert. Oh Merlin! what have I done. "

He was cut short by Hermione though, " Listen here Black I'm not having this discussion with you again. You and I both know that Harry loves and respects you a lot and he would never ever even think of hurting you. So would you for once stop behaving like a distressed hormonal teenager and face the situation like a fucking adult that you are? or is it just too much to ask from the great Sirius Orion Black, huh? "

Sirius sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his locks and mumbled, " I'm scared Guddu, I'm scared that if I do something wrong I might end losing Harry as well. He is like a son who is also like a friend if that even fucking makes sense at all. Even now seventeen years later I still feel guilty of their death and I seriously couldn't handle if Harry, their son gets hurt in anyway, especially by me. "

Hermione was shocked, she knew that Sirius still blamed himself for James and Lily's deaths but this was way beyond that. It was visible how much he cared fpr Harry. She was about to comfort him when someone beat her to it and hugged Sirius tightly. It took her five seconds to realise that the _someone_ was Harry himself. _' He must've heard Sirius. '_ she thought to herself. Sirius meanwhile was clutching Harry as if his life depended on it. It was a moment full of raw emotion that Hermione thought as if she was interuppting something very special.

Finally Harry drew back and looked directly in Sirius's eyes " I'm sorry Sirius I shouldn't have said what I said downstairs. It was totally wrong of me. I don't think that you're some old pervert or a cradle robber. It's just that Hermione is my everything, she's my rock and that's why I'm a bit protective of her. " Here Harry briefly glanced at Hermione and she smiled a little which he returned with one of his own, before continuing " I know that this law is compulsory and she has to marry a pureblood and believe it or not you truly are perfect for her. If there's someone I can trust who would care, respect and cherish Hermione the way she deserves than that's definitely you. You both might not see it yet but you truly are made for each other. " Harry smiled looking at both of them. " Let's have lunch now shall we. "

They all went downstairs after that each immersed in their own thoughts though the core subject being this _damn marriage law_. No words were said during the lunch, all three of them eating silently, though the silence was not uncomfortable, far from it actually.

Afterwards all of them went to the living room when Sirius turned towards Harry, a thoughtful expression on his face " Say Harry... who did you get paired up with? "

Hermione tsked and said " I don't think they are involving the halfbloods in the law, because I've not seen any mention of that in the basic letter that they sent us all. " She noticed that Harry was a bit flushed and ask him if he is okay.

Harry looked down at his shoes and told them to take a seat. After they took seats Hermione whispered " What's wrong Harry? you can tell us, is everything okay?" When he still remained silent she grew even more worried " Harry please tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me now. "

He seated himself in an armchair and took a deep breath before whispering " Please don't hate me for this guys. " He took few moments to compose himself in which Hermione subconsciously moved closer to Sirius on the couch and gripped his hand, slightly afraid of what Harry will say next. " I think... I think I'm gay. " Harry whispered again. All his superhero, composed, cool charm was replaced by nervousnes, he looked as if he was scared to admit this out loud. " I'm sorry guys. "

His rambling was cut short when Hermione launched herself upon him, giving him the infamous _Hermione Hugs_. " Oh you silly boy, why would we hate you. " When she heard him sniffling she drew back slightly. By now Sirius was standing in front of them and hugged Harry tightly, not caring that Hermione was practically straddling Harry. Harry hugged both of them back, while Sirius said " There's nothing to apologise for Harry, it's perfectly normal. "

After almost an hour of Sirius and Hermione assuring and reassuring Harry that there was nothing to be ashamed of and there was nothing wrong in being a gay and yes it was perfectly fine if he liked a guy over a girl and no he wasn't the only one, who was more comfortable with the partner of same sex.

Hermione finally asked him something that was bugging her mind since Harry came out about him being a gay. " Sooooooo Harry who is the guy huh? and don't try to deny that you are not head over heels for someone because I would know immediately if you lie to me. "

" You know me too well Hermione. " Harry admitted dejectedly.

" Yeah well enough of that, tell me about this guy already. Do I happen to know him? " Hermione questioned eagerly meanwhile Sirius sat back on the couch and was looking at them amusedly.

Harry sighed, " As a matter of fact you do know him. " He told her knowing that he cannot hide it from her anymore and seriously he wanted to tell her about him. She was his best friend after all and deserved to know the truth.

She was practically bouncing on her seat now just like she used back in Hogwarts when she was very excited or thrilled about something. " Oh Merlin! who is he? tell me who is he Harry? " She queried in a very enthusiastic voice.

" Charlie " Harry whispered.

" Come again " Hermione asked, her voice having a hint of surprise in it.

" Charlie " Harry confessed again, this time a bit louder.

" As in Charlie Weasley? Arthur's second oldest child " Sirius questioned with wide eyes. Harry nodded slightly. Everything was dead silent for all of thirty seconds before Hermione squealed in joy and hugged him again.

" You sly little brat you didn't even made _me_ suspicious, seriously how ignorant was I? " She looked as if she couldn't believe that even she one of the most observant person was unable to catch this.

Sirius came towards Harry and patted him slightly on the back " Congrats Harry! I'm happy for you. "

" Does Charlie knows that you're head over heels for him? or is he even more clueless than us. " Hermione questioned in her no nonsense voice making both Harry and Sirius immediately sit and stand straight respectively.

Harry kept on staring her for a few seconds and finally admitted " Of course he knows and he... well he... he said he feels the same for me too. " Harry mumbled, blushing slightly. That caused both Sirius and Hermione to burst out laughing which irritated Harry " What? why are you laughing now? Are you laughing at me or my situation huh? "

He sounded hurt and Hermione immediately stopped laughing and explained " No Harry, we were not laughing at _you or your situation_. We're happy for you. We were laughing at the face you made while telling us. " She mimicked his expression which caused Sirius to laugh again and soon Hermione joined him, this time even Harry chuckled a bit. _They are really good for each other_ he thought.

After few minutes she aske Harry what will he do now since Charlie is a pureblood that too a Weasley who were famous for their big families ( if you know what I mean)

" Oh yes, while you two were busy play-fighting like a cat and dog in literal sense I went to Kingsley and explained the situation to him. He said that the law won't apply to Charlie since he had been living in Romania for quite some time and if we want to... you know... if w- we want to we can marry each other. " Harry was blushing like a tomato now, though his eyes shone with pure love when he talked about Charlie.

" That's great Harry! " Hermione gushed, before she could continue though the floo roared to life and they all ran to kitchen to see who has arrived. Stepped out the man of the hour Charlie Weasley himself in all his dragon tamer glory, what with all his tattoos, scars caused by dragons and from the war proudly on display since he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, his dragon hide boots, and the duffle bag he was carrying on his shoulders.

His eyes searched until they fell on Harry causing Charlie to grin broadly. " Alright there Potter? " Charlie addressed Harry as a way of greeting. Harry replied by walking towards Charlie and pressing his lips to Charlie's. Charlie ran his fingers through Harry's hair and was rewarded by a small moan from Harry. The moment was ruined by Sirius saying " Awwww " Both guys broke apart while blushing slightly. Hermione elbowed Sirius in his ribs and muttered something akin to _moodkiller._ He just shrugged and gave her the trademark Black smirk. Hermione shook her head dejectedly and went to the boys hugging them tightly and whispered " I'm so happy for you guys. "

After that everything was a blur for Hermione. Everyone had dinner then discussed about the law, Charlie admitting how he wasn't surprised that Hermione got paired with Sirius since they really were perfect for each other and _complemented each other nicely._ And also admitting how he fell for Harry. He told them that he knew he had a crush on Harry when he met him back in Harry's fourth year while Harry admitted that he started fancying Charlie during the sixth year when everyone was mostly staying at the Order headquarters. He admitted that it was also one of the reasons as to why he broke up with Ginny. The rest of the time flew by, and Hermione in a very typical Hermione style wrote down what they were going to do tomorrow. First they would announce their respective wedding announcement to the Weasleys and all of their extended family, next they will be going for shopping and arrange other wedding related things.

Charlie joked whether they will get the _timetable_ with colour codes which resulted in him receiving a nasty hex that made him thirsty and of course after consuming water his need to go to pee increased. Harry and Sirius smartly stayed silent, though they enjoyed the hex Hermione casted upon Charlie. That doesn't mean that they were not ultra aware of the words they were using around her afraid that they might end up with some even more nasty hex than Charlie's.

They bid good nights to each other and it was almost midnight. Just as Hermione was going inside her room, Sirius stopped her. " Umm... Guddu, I was meaning to ask you since we're going to get married in few days and earlier you said we should probably get to know each other better. So what do you say? Want to go out on d- dinner with m-me tomorrow. "

He looked at her expectedly, while thinking why he was acting like a nervous teenager who was asking his crush to go out with him. He has never acted like that before not even back when he _was_ an actual teenager. What was it about Hermione that made him nervous then.

Hermione smiled brightly and responded " I would love to Sirius. Good night. " She turned around but Sirius stopped her again, she turned to him with a questioning look.

" What no good night kiss? Aww come on Granger that's quite a rude thing to do to your future husband. " His old charming flirting self returned in full force along with his damn trademark smirk.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and shook her head slightly nudging him out of her room's doorway. " Keep dreaming Black, I won't be kissing you anytime soon. "

He gave her a mock hurt expression to which she just said, " You're hopeless Black. I'm starting to pity myself. How in the name of Merlin would I ever be able to live my whole life with a drama queen like you. You know what, you should actually try in the films, I'm quite sure the muggles would love you. " She shut the door on his face and went to the attached bathroom to brush her teeth and took a long refreshing warm shower, all the while thinking how in less than twenty hours her life has turned upside down.

Sirius just stood there, outside her door and mumbled " What if I just want a particular pretty little muggleborn who happened to be my godson's best friend, also is the war heroine and is the brightest witch of her age to love me? "

He headed upstairs to his paradise thinking how everything will be changed now and how just in few days of the time the above mentioned muggleborn would become his wife.

\-- HGSB--

 _ **A/N - So**_ _that was the chapter fourth. How was it? Liked it?? Loved it?? Any suggestion you would like to make. What do you think about Harry being paired with Charlie?? I've not seen much work on this pairing and I wanted to write something about this just ship, even if it's just side pairing. Harry Charlie = CHARRY OR HALIE ( giggling madly)_ ** _Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are your compliments and suggestions._** ** _Please do review the story. Come on guys can't you do this for a fellow potterhead ( puppy dog eyes) pretty please._** ** _Ok so I've been planning to write a Hermione Lucius story I know I've got so many WIPs but it's just something I wanted to give a shot so tell me should I write it or not??_** ** _Anyways love you all and do REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW._** ** _With love,_** ** _Mickeywickey._**


	5. The Confrontation (02-18 15:02:38)

**_A/N- How are you folks? I know it's been obscenely long time since I posted the last chapter, and I do sincerely apologise for that._** ** _DISCLAIMER- I sadly do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the great JK Rowling, I'm just a mere fan who loves to fantasise about the Harry Potter universe and hence I've written this story._**

 ** _That being said, now let's hop onto the story : )_**

* * *

The next day saw the residents of Grimmauld Place getting ready for there undoubtedly tiring day ahead. Hermione as usual was the first person to wake up, although by the time she got ready and finished making the breakfast it was already ten in the morning and all three men were still sleeping in their rooms.

She waited for ten more minutes before sighing and marching straight to the upper ground floor.

 ** _" I swear to Merlin, if you three don't get your arse down here in the next ten minutes, I'll be dragging each of you by your ear out of your bedroom._** "

She was about to go upstairs herself when all three of them practically stumbled on the stairs and dashed to the dining area.

' Merlin Hermione your yell would awake a sleeping dragon who's safely tucked away in Romania. ' Charlie grumbled as he stumbled the last few steps.

They were a sight to behold, their hair still sticking in all directions and sleep still clouding their senses, on any other day she would have had a nice laugh at their expense, but today wasn't the day.

She stood there, waiting as they quickly ate up their breakfast and did a charm to freshen up and change their night robes into something more appropriate. As they turned around to look at her she merely raised an eye brow and looked at them with her nose slightly wrinkled.

' Well we are ready, let's go Hermione' Harry said, rushing towards the floo.

'No you are not. ' At her response, he turned around to look at her confusedly, Sirius and Charlie mirroring his expression.

'What do you mean kitten? ' Sirius enquired cautiously, raising one of his brows.

' Go upstairs and get a shower and change into fresh set of clothes. ' Was all Hermione said.

' What? ' Charlie's face held a comical expression. ' Granger, we just performed a cleaning charm, and already have transfigured our night robes into appropriate clothes. Why in the name of Merlin do you want us to have a bath and dress up into _a fresh set of clothes_? '

' I know that you charmed yourself clean and transfigured your clothes but that's still not equivalent to having a bath-' Hermione's rant was halfway cut through by Sirius.

' Hermione, love it doesn't matter we are still cleaned up and ready to go and you said yourself that if we don't get moving then we'll be late, we don't want that now do we- ' This time it was Hermione who interrupted Sirius.

' I don't care about what I said earlier. You three are heading upstairs, have a bath, get dressed _properly_ and meet me here in twenty minutes. ' When they didn't move she yelled ' ** _NOW'_** That definitely had all three wizards running up to their respective bathrooms to get ready. When she was sure that they were out of her sight, she allowed her lips to be pulled into a smile and then laughed, remembering the comical expressions on their faces.

When they came downstairs this time all three dressed to the nine and smelling great she gave her nod of approval and went to the floor.

'Hermione, don't you think that we're too late-' Harry started, picking the pie that she had made for the Weasleys from the counter, to take along with them.

' George called up this morning-' She started, but was interrupted by Sirius.

' He did? '

' Oh yes. '

' Whatever for? ' This time Charlie was the one to ask the question.

' To inform us that Ron and Arthur are off to see some work and would return by eleven in the morning,- '

' Wait! how did he know that we were going to visit them today? ' This time Harry cut in between her explanation.

' Well if you guys would let me speak, maybe _then_ you would be able to understand what happened. So before any of you try to butt in again let me complete it. George called up to inform me because he had some announcements of his own to make and wanted us to be there. I just happened to ask him -discretely of course- if everyone was home and he then told me about Ron and Arthur's absence. ' She finally let out a long breathe.

' So you knew all along that we were not going to get late? ' Harry asked.

' Yes. '

' And you sent us all to have a bath and get _properly_ dressed because-'

' Oh that, I was just bored and it was fun to watch your expressions. Also it's a big day, you should be thoroughly fresh and active to fully enjoy it. ' She replied grinning.

Sirius was about to retort, but one look from Harry made him drop the idea. They just shook their heads and decided to step into the floo. But Harry hesitated a bit, which Hermione noticed and immediately understood his hesitancy. She just walked upto him and gave him one of her bear hugs. Rubbing soothing circles on his back.

' Harry whatever happens there today, know that I'll always be there by your side. Always. No matter what. ' She looked him in the eye as she said that and saw him tearing up a bit.

' But what if they don't accept it, accept me? Wha... What would I do Hermione? I can't loose Charlie.' His voice came out in a choked whisper.

She brushed his tears away and hugged him once more. ' You know that's not the truth Harry, they love you like their own and they would never shun you. As far as loving Charlie goes, one has to be blind to not see how much you both love each other and compliment each other.'

' Mum and dad would support us Harry, because they just want our happiness. If there's one thing that differs our family from other pure blood families-aside from financial status of course- it's our ability to adapt. We live for each other, family is our top priority. If anything I am willing to bet that mum would be shedding happy tears on hearing about our marriage. Trust me. ' Charlie said as he held one of Harry's hand in his own.

' I do trust you. ' Harry answered without hesitation, smiling lovingly at Charlie, making Hermione and Sirius to smile too.

' I think we should get going. ' Hermione hadn't noticed when Sirius had sneaked to stand behind her, but now that he was standing so close to her she could practically feel his body heat and his magical power rolling off him in waves. He smelled nice too.

Harry and Charlie nodded and stepped into the floo, shouting The Burrow while throwing the floo powder.

' Let's go kitten' Sirius leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear, making her shiver slightly, which in turn caused him to chuckle smugly, earning a glare from Hermione, though that only lessened his chuckle to a smug smirk.

As Hermione and Sirius stepped into The Burrow they immediately scanned for Harry and Charlie spotting them by the back door. They followed them outside where a big table was set up and George, Fred, Bill and surprisingly even Percy were up in the air playing catch the quaffle. As soon as they spotted Charlie they all landed on the ground, jogging to meet him halfway through and hugged him.

' My, my look who has graced us with their presence. Charles Weasley along with Wonder Boy, Padfoot and who do we have here _, Hermione Granger_. To what do we owe the pleasure-'

' Sod off Fred. ' Hermione scoffed, though she had a small smile playing on her lips.

' Harry, oh dear right on time- _Charlie_? When did you arrive?' Molly asked, hugging Charlie and then looking him over, ' Oh poor boy those employers of yours aren't feeding you well are they, look how thin you look. ' Molly looked him over once again.

' Mum I'm fine, although now that I'm home I certainly wouldn't mind eating the food that you made. ' Charlie replied smiling slightly.

Molly then proceeded to hug Harry, Sirius and then finally Hermione. ' You didn't tell that you were coming today Hermione. ' Molly said as they all went to sit by table.

' Oh yes I'm sorry about that, the plan was out of impulsiveness, I hope that you don't mind. ' Hermione looked at Molly, wondering how she would explain the reason for them dropping by unexpectedly.

' Oh it's alright dear, I've made plenty of food and it's been so long since you visited us. Think none of it dear, it's fine. ' Molly answered with an honest and friendly smile.

' Oh and I bought us some apple pie too. ' Hermione said, handing Molly the pie that she had made.

' Oh apple pie! that's so nice of you dear. '

Soon after Hermione joined Molly in preparing for the lunch, confessing that she had called up Remus and he would be arriving soon too. To which Molly just laughed. Meanwhile the boys, Sirius included all started to restart their game. Once Remus arrived he too joined the game and Hermione started to play with baby Teddy.

As they were placing the cutlery on the table Hermione asked the whereabouts of Ron and Arthur and as if on queue, heard the distinct sound of apparition. Turning around she spotted Ron jogging towards them, waving his hand and couldn't help but smile when he tripped and fell down, causing the rest of the people to burst into fits of laughter. She could see Arthur standing behind Ron, shaking his head although with a smile on his face.

Ron unperturbed by his fall, jogged the remaining way and hugged Charlie, followed by hugging Harry and finally her.

' Merlin 'mione where have you been?' Ron asked.

' I could ask the same Ronald. ' She retorted, although her smile gave her away, making both of them chuckle.

' Mum where's Gin anyway? I haven't seen her in ages. ' Charlie questioned.

' I'm right here big brother. ' At her voice everyone turned around to see Ginny standing near the back door.

' Ginnyyyyyyy!!!!! ' Charlie shouted rather enthusiastically and as she came closer, gave her a big hug, lifting her up and at Molly's protests let her go causing Ginny to fall flat on her arse.

' You son of a bit-'

' _Ginny'_ Molly admonished Ginny before she could complete her sentence, causing Charlie to laugh and Ginny to glare. ' Now kids gather around the table, sit down all of you, the food is ready. '

At the mention of food, everyone almost ran down towards the table, Sirius, Remus and even Arthur included. Molly followed laughing fondly at them all.

As they all settled around the table, Hermione noticed that on her left was Sirius while on her right was Harry and on his right was sitting Charlie. By the time desserts rolled around, Hermione was a nervous mess. She was constantly tapping her foot in a clear sign of nervousness and had Sirius not put his right hand on her leg, she might have been in a worse condition.

She just was thankful for his silent support and when George stood up for making his announcement, she grabbed Sirius' hand that was resting on her thigh and as he squeezed her hand in a silent action of companionship, she squeezed back his hand in a show of gratitude.

' As you all know our shop WWW has been doing a great business, so Freddie and I have decided to expand our business. We are going to open a new branch of WWW in hogsmeade, New York,Paris, Italy and Russia.' As soon as he was finished everyone started to cheer.

' Also he's assigned to marry Lisa Bell and I have to marry Angelina. ' Fred said casually as if he was just announcing the weather rather than the name of their future spouses. Everyone went silent. And then all of sudden everyone started speaking together.

' Fred congratulations brother-'

' Hey Georgie who's this Lisa?-

'Oh my Merlin, congratulations to both of you-'

' Thank you Hermione-'

' Frederick Weasley, why are you telling me this so late-'

' Which year was she in George-'

' Have you met each other yet-'

' Please tell me she wasn't a Slytherin-'

' _Sirius-'_ _'_ Hey why are you hitting me Hermione-'

'No Ron we haven't-'

' She's three years my senior, Hufflepuff-'

' Three years senior? you lucky bastard-'

' Yeah nice girl she wa-'

' Harry and I are getting married. '

Silence. Dead silence. No body spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Harry who had been sitting till then awkwardly rose up and stood beside Charlie.

' Wh.. wh.. what?' Molly finally stuttered.

' You heard it right mum, Harry and I are going to marry each other. I love him. ' Charlie repeated more firmly.

Harry held Charlie's left hand in his rand hand and said, ' And I love him. '

Hermione was proud of the way Harry stood with so much confidence and the love that he had for Charlie shone so brightly in his green eyes that one had to be blind to not see the sincerity of it. What made her heart swell was the same love being reflected in Charlie's eyes.

' About time. ' Percy was the one to break the silence. At everyone's questioning glances he looked at them and shrugged. ' It took you only four years Charlie, though I thought that you would have told us sooner. '

' What do you mean Perce? ' Charlie asked rather defensively.

' Oh come on, just because I didn't stay here for too long, too often, doesn't mean that I was blind and unobservant to your situation Charles. ' By the time he was done talking, Percy was standing in front of Harry and Charlie and hugged them both tightly.

Charlie hugged him back, but said ' Who are you and what have you done to our Percy. The Percy we knew would have been such an aresehole about this. ' And for his comment he earned two punches, one from Percy and one from Harry.

Next came Molly, who again hugged both of them and placed a loving kiss on their forehead. Hermione could see Harry practically sag in relief in Molly's embrace. She wiped her tears and whispered, ' I'm so happy for you two '

After that everyone took turns to hug both the boys letting them know how happy they were for the both of them and that they supported them fully.

Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and looked her in the the eye. A silent encouragement. Her nervousness got ten times worse, but she knew she had to do it. They had to do it. She looked at him again and nodded her head slightly.

As everyone began to settle down, Sirius cleared his throat, but when no one noticed he just sighed and called their attention. ' Can we please have a moment of your attention, yes please? '

This drew everyone's attention and Hermione suddenly grew hundred times more nervous.

' Uhm.. so.. yeah.. ' Hermione stuttered. Sirius rubbed the back of the hand he was still holding and that somehow gave her a bit of confidence.

' So as everyone is making announcements, I've got... well we've got an announcement to make. ' As she said this she glanced at Sirius who nodded in encouragement.

So she took a deep, calming breath and blurted out, ' SiriusandIaregettingmarriedtoo. '

Though it was too fast to be understood by anybody.

' Sirius. And. I. Are. To. Marry. Each other. ' She repeated this time much slower and pausing at every word so that it was clear. Though she didn't expect them all to burst out laughing.

' Good one 'Mione, I almost believed you for a second, heh Fred? ' George asked Fred who nodded in affirmative.

' We are not joking. I am indeed set to marry Hermione soon. ' Sirius responded this time, his voice firm and honest. When they all still looked dubious, he said two words. ' Mauraders promise. '

If the family was silent on the Twins' and Charlie and Harry's announcement, then it was nothing compared to the silence that reigned after Sirius' oath.

It was all silent. Nobody seemed to even be breathing, there was no sound of birds. Everything was dead silent.

And then Ron fainted.

* * *

 ** _A/N- So here people is another chapter of this story.. I know that this didn't had much of Sirius Hermione action but I hope that you liked it nonetheless._** ** _Please don't forget to review guys. DO REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW. It wouldn't take you too long, but it inspires and motivates us writers a lot._** ** _I would gladly hear your thoughts and suggestions._** ** _Till the next chapter,_** ** _Mickeywickey. : )_**


End file.
